Evelina Strega
Evelina Strega is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Strega Nona from the folk tale of the same name. In the destiny conflict, Evelina sides with the Royals. In her story, she helps the residents of her village with all sorts of magical solutions. She also was gifted her mother's magic pasta pot, which can produce a copious amount of pasta if not used properly. Character Personality TBA. Appearance Evelina has dark brown, long curly hair, and olive skin. She has sliver eyes and a dusting of freckles on her cheeks. She wears a deep red long-sleeved jumper with a white waist apron. She also wears a pair of olive green lace suspenders, and silk slippers of the same colour. She often wears a light gray headband to hold her hair back while she cooks. Fairy Tale – Strega Nona How the Story Goes Set in Calabria, in southern Italy, the book focuses on the exploits of Strega Nona. She is a sort of female witch doctor noted throughout her home village for her numerous successful remedies. She helps her fellow villagers with their troubles, most notably by curing headaches, helping single women find husbands, and ridding people of warts. Because she was getting old, Strega Nona employs the assistance of a young man named Big Anthony to do the household chores. Knowing that he pays little attention, Strega Nona informs Big Anthony of his duties carefully and clearly, adding only one restriction - to never touch her magic pasta pot. Big Anthony complies, but one night he secretly observes Strega Nona singing a spell to a magic pasta pot to produce large amounts of cooked pasta; the man is impressed, but unfortunately, he fails to notice that she blows kisses to the pot three times to stop the pasta production. Big Anthony tries to share his discovery to the townsfolk the next day, but he is laughed at and disbelieved. He vows to one day impress them by making the pasta pot cook by himself. He gets his chance two days later when Strega Nona leaves to visit her friend Strega Amelia and leaves the house in his care. The moment she is gone, Big Anthony immediately gets out the pasta pot and successfully conjures up large amounts of pasta, which he then serves to the townsfolk. However, since Big Anthony cannot stop the pot from cooking, the pasta gradually covers Strega Nona's house and threatens to flood the entire town. Disaster is averted when Strega Nona returns and immediately blows the three kisses to stop the pot's cooking. The townsfolk want to lynch Big Anthony, but Strega Nona intervenes, saying "the punishment must fit the crime," and hands a fork to Big Anthony and commands him to eat all the pasta he has conjured. By nightfall, he is stuffed.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strega_Nona How does Evelina come into it? Evelina was gifted the magic pasta pot at a young age, and has been cooking and witching alongside her mother for most of her life. Relationships Family Strega Nona Evelina loves her mother, and spends nearly all her holiday time cooking with her in their village. Big Anthony While Evelina and Big Anthony aren't blood related, she considers him like a big brother. She often cooks for him while he sings for her. Friends Gracelynne Fairy Evelina latched on to Gracelynne the moment she set eyes on her. She saw something longing in her eyes, and befriended her immediately. She cooks for her so often that Gracelynne rarely buys food in the Castleteria. Lucy Bunny Wherever Lucy goes, Gracelynne follows. And wherever Gracelynne goes, Evelina follows. Lucy likes Evelina well enough, and is grateful when she cooks and sends food for her father. Pet Biscia Biscia is a pastel ball python who slithered into Evelina's kitchen one night while she was cooking. Instead of being afraid, Evelina offered the snake some food and the two became friends. Due to Evelina's witch heritage, she is able to communicate with Biscia, though she tries not to let others know this, as Biscia has some pretty intense opinions on people. Romance TBA Enemies TBA Trivia *Biscia (pronounced "bee-sha) means "grass snake" in Italian. *The name "Evelina" means giver of life. *"Strega" is the literal translation of "Witch". *Evelina's nickname, "Strega Figlia", means "Witch Daughter", whereas her mother, "Strega Nona", means "Witch Grandma". *Evelina often acts as the mom friend in the group. Quotes *TBA Gallery TBA Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Strega Nona Category:Mizuki's OC's